The Mirror
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny finds an odd mirror in his basement and just has to show it to Ethan. Boy x boy relationship. Don't like, do not read. Rated T for safety.
1. Look What I Found!

**I started this story quite a while back, and still haven't finished it, so I'm just posting it as is for now, and will hopefully be able to finish it eventually. Hope everyone likes it :)**

**Yes, it's another Benny/Ethan story. Come on people you aren't surprised are you?**

**In no way do I own My Babysitter's A Vampire. If I did, you would see a lot more than "innocent" touches between Ethan and Benny.**

…

Ethan was over at Benny's house for some reason. He didn't know why. Benny had just called him and told him to hurry up and get there. So here he was. Even if he wanted to he couldn't deny Benny anything. He was his best friend after all. Ethan looked up when he heard Benny stomp up the stairs from the basement.

"Ethan! Look what I found!" Benny yelled, lugging a huge mirror into the living room and plopping it onto the couch, then facing Ethan. "I don't know why, but I felt … drawn to this mirror the minute I found it. And felt like you should see it. So wha-la!"

"What's so great about this mirror?" Ethan asks, stepping closer to it and staring at his reflection. "But I will admit it almost like I'm drawn to it," Ethan says, looking next to him to see Benny right next to him, staring into the mirror too. Ethan blushes at how close they are before looking back at the mirror.

"I told you, there's something about this mirror. I just want to get as close as I can to it. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know Benny. Maybe we should just put it back before something bad happens. This isn't a normal mirror I bet."

"That's it! Touch it E! If it is magical or something, you'll get a vision and maybe that'll explain why we're drawn to it!" Benny said it with so much enthusiasm that Ethan had to agree. He shook his head before talking.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Ethan says, reaching out hesitantly for the mirrors decorative edge. Before he could touch it the mirror glowed brightly and a strong, suction-like force came out of it, pulling Ethan towards it. "BENNY!" Ethan screamed, reaching for his best friend. Benny grabbed onto the couch with one hand and reached for Ethan with the other, barely grabbing his hand before Ethan's feet were lifted up off the ground.

"ETHAN!" Benny screamed, eyes wide as his best friend hung on to him. Benny felt himself getting pulled toward the mirror. "Ethan, whatever happens, do not let go of me!" Ethan nods, his eyes wide with fright as Benny lets go of the couch. Ethan tightens his grip on Benny's hand as they both get sucked into the mirror and engulfed in darkness.


	2. In The Mirror

**[In the Mirror] **

Ethan falls back first onto the hard ground. He looks over to see Benny lying next to him, eyes closed, his fingers still intertwined with the other boy's. He moves his hand before sitting up and poking Benny.

"Benny!" Ethan says, poking his best friend in the chest. Benny opened his eyes slowly before making eye contact with Ethan and sitting up.

"Ow, that hurt. What happened?" Benny asked, rubbing his chest.

"We got sucked into the mirror remember? We're in the mirror!"

"Oh yeah. Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We're not supposed to be here though. I can tell you that much. Wherever here is. Actually ... are we in your backyard?" Ethan asks, looking around.

"Ethan I think you're right! We are in my backyard! Do you think my grandma in this place can help us?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot," Ethan says, standing up and helping Benny up. "Let's go see your grandma."

…

Benny stood in front of his front door, nervous. "E, this is weird. I've never knocked on my own door before. Hell, I don't even knock on yours really. I bang on it and walk in usually."

"Ugh. Whatever I'll do it then," Ethan says, moving to stand in front of Benny. He raises his hand to the door but before he can knock on it, it opens. Benny's grandma was glaring at them but then the glare faded to a soft smile.

"I was wondering when I would see you two here. Come on in." Ethan and Benny exchange a look before walking into the house. The boys follow her into the living room; she motions for them to sit on the couch. As they get comfortable she glares at them again. "How did you get here?"

"Where is here exactly?" Ethan asks, trying to read the older woman's face. She sighs before talking.

"Boys, does this mirror look familiar to you?" she asks, pointing to a mirror hanging on the wall behind her. When both boys nod she frowns. "Did you go through the mirror?"

"It sucked us in!" Benny says.

"It did? Oh goodness. It must have felt threatened… Anyway, that mirror is a portal to another dimension! You both shouldn't be here but I can't send you back yet so you'll need to be careful. You both need to understand that this world already has a Benny and an Ethan. But, I'll explain to them about you two so they don't freak out. "

"What do you mean send us back? You can do that?"

"Yes, but I'll need to get some things; and that's going to take a couple of days so you'll need to stay here."

"Can we at least meet ourselves?" Benny asks, eyes wide in anticipation. She sighs again.

"I guess… but they aren't like you…" her voice trails off as she reaches for her phone. As she walks away they hear her part of the conversation. "Benny, I need you and Ethan home now. –pause- I don't care what you two are doing! This is important. –pause- Benjamin Weir just because you're –pause- that's what I thought. –pause- 5 minutes? Okay." She walks back into the living room to see the curious looks on their faces. Before she can speak a blast of air ruffles everyone's hair.

"Okay grandma we're here. What's up?" She points and the two boys in front of her turn to see themselves sitting on the couch. The two on the couch get up slowly and just stare at themselves.

"We're vampires?" Benny and Ethan say together, eyes wide in shock as they look at themselves.


	3. Wait, What?

**[Okay, sorry if it gets a little confusing after this point.]**

Our Benny and Ethan took themselves in. This Benny was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, Converse shoes, and a button down black shirt that had a red design on the back of it. His hair seemed to be more flared out as well. This Ethan was a little more normal looking; his shirt was a slim-fit, dark blue tee, with black pants that hugged his legs a little too much and black shoes.

"Um why are we looking at ourselves?" This Ethan asks while looking at our Ethan.

"Benny, Ethan, meet Benny and Ethan from another dimension. Be nice to them." With that, she left the room.

"They look like dorks," this Benny says, rolling his eyes at the two boys in front of him.

"Hey, be nice. We used to be like that. Remember?"

"Yes but now we're super awesome! Why did our dork-selves have to come and show us what we're not missing?"

"Damn Benny. Your vampire self is like our Erica," our Ethan says, smirking at his taller friend. This Benny snorted when he heard that.

"What's your Erica like?" This Ethan asked, eyeing his other self.

"She's a lot like your Benny. She thinks being a vampire gives her a right to be stuck up," our Ethan says.

"That sounds like Benny alright," this Ethan says, "but our Erica is nothing like that. First off, she's not a vampire. She's a spell master." That caught our Benny's attention.

"Did you say spell master? What's Sarah?" our Benny asks.

"She's a seer," this Ethan says.

"Woah. This is weird. So in this world, we're the vampires and they're the humans," our Ethan says.

"It is pretty crazy. But part of me wants to meet this Sarah and Erica," our Benny says, a devious smile on his face.

"No! Benny no! We do not need to meet them! We need to stay out of sight until we can get sent home," our Ethan says.

"He makes a good point Benny. You two should just stay here," this Ethan says, glancing at our Benny and Ethan.

"Come on dude, let's just call Sarah and Erica over, let them meet then they can stay here for the next couple of days," this Benny says.

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me!" our Benny says, smiling at the other Benny who smiles back.

"Hey Ethan, can I talk to you? Like, alone?" our Ethan asks, eyes roaming the other's face.

"Um, sure," this Ethan says, "We can go up to Benny's room," he says, turning around to head towards said room. Our Ethan follows.

…

The two Ethan's were sitting on Benny's bed, waiting for the other to start talking.

"So, how did you guys get turned?" our Ethan asks. He's surprised when this Ethan begins to blush.

"Well, that's kinda my fault," this Ethan says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Since you're me, I guess I can tell you. See, a few days before school started, I was out for a walk. Benny was busy helping his grandma with something so I was alone. Then this guy with black hair, somewhat pale skin, and ice blue eyes started talking to me. And I couldn't look away. I ended up spending the whole day with him. That night, we were hanging out with a bunch of his friends when he flicked his hand and they all left like immediately. It was just me and him. Then he smiled at me and whispered in my ear, asking me if I liked vampires. I just shrugged then he grabbed me and bit me. And then I was a fledgling."

"Wait. Jesse changed you?"

"Yep. So I did my best to ignore Jesse and also Benny. I couldn't bring myself to be around him. I didn't want to do something stupid and bite him. But then the first day of school came. I forced myself to hang around Benny and act like nothing happened to me. He could tell though. That night I finally broke down and told him what happened to me. Erica had come over to babysit Jane that night. That's how we met her. Anyway, Benny ran off to his house and grabbed something from his garage. It was a piece of his front porch from when they remodeled it. I guess he considered it sharp enough to be used as a stake. Anyway, he went to Jesse's house where he was having this huge party. Benny got caught up in it and some vampire girl thought it would be cool to bite him. And he was stupid enough to drink some poor kid's blood and become a full vampire. After that, we tried to spend as much time together as possible, even more than when we were human, me mostly watching him to make sure he didn't do something stupid or dangerous. But Erica kind of inserted herself into our lives and Sarah followed since she's always at Erica's side. I think Sarah had a crush on me until… nevermind."

"Until what?"

"We were walking and she kinda tripped over her own feet so I grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall. Then she had one of her visions, which changed mine, Benny's and her life."

"What was the vision?"

"Alright, only cuz you're me and you're probably the same way but won't realize it until someone tells you, I'll tell you what happened that day. Her vision was of me and Benny kissing. I freaked when she told me and started denying having any feelings for him. She saw right through me and said that he obviously likes me back so I should just tell him how I felt. I did and now we're dating. Erica still has a crush on Benny but we don't want to tell her because she kinda talks without thinking a lot of time. And me and Benny don't care if people know of course, but we'd rather just keep it to ourselves for now. Of course our families know, and they don't care really either."

Our Ethan just sat there and stared at himself, mouth open and eyes wide with shock. "Y-you and Benny are … dating?"

"Yep. And quite happy together. What about you and your Benny? You don't like him like that?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, he's my best f-friend," our Ethan stammers out, blushing at himself.

"You so do! I can see why you like him though. He's pretty good looking in those somewhat baggy clothes. I wish my Benny would dress like that. Since we got changed he just got so … bitter. Only in public though. I mean, he's the same old Benny when we're alone. But I just wish us changing hadn't changed him so much," this Ethan said, a slight frown on his face.

"Tell him then. I mean, if you two … like each other as much as you say you do, then I bet he wouldn't mind doing that for you."

"Ya know, maybe I will say something to him. I mean, he looks good in the skinny jeans and skin tight tops, but I kinda miss the Benny I've known all my life. And you! You need to tell your Benny how you feel. You're stuck here for a few days so go ahead and say something. Let's get back downstairs Sarah and Erica are going to be here soon."

"I'll need to tell him before Erica gets here. He liked her before she got changed in our dimension. If she does magic here then he might fall in love."

"I'll help in any way I can," this Ethan says, squeezing our Ethan's shoulder.

"Thanks."

…

While the two Ethan's were speaking, the two Benny's had a conversation as well.

"Huh. Your boyfriend is pretty cute," this Benny says as he watches the Ethan's walk away.

"B-boyfriend? Ethan is not my boyfriend I'm into girls."

"Ha. I used to be like that; denying it every chance I could. Then Sarah had a vision of me and him making out and he told me he liked me. I was ecstatic! So we got together. And I couldn't be happier. And plus I saw the way you looked at your Ethan. It's so obvious you like him."

"I d-do not like Ethan like that!" our Benny exclaims, his face a bright red now.

"Uh-huh. So you're saying there is no chance at all that you could possibly like him that way?"

Our Benny pauses before speaking. "Exactly."

"Liar. Did you forget I'm you basically? I can read you like an open book. You like him. I would suggest telling him. Sarah had a huge crush on Ethan before we got together. I wouldn't be surprised if she went after your Ethan once she sees him."

"S-she wouldn't…" his voice trails off as he sees the smirk on this Benny's face.

"I'm just saying; tell him before its too late."


	4. Meeting Sarah And Erica

Once the two Ethan's got back in the living room, our Ethan stood next to Benny, trying to figure out what to say; what he didn't know was that our Benny was doing the same. Both were so lost in their thoughts that they practically jumped when this Ethan began speaking.

"Hey Benny, why don't we go meet the girls outside that way we can explain before they come in and see doubles? Plus, I'd like to talk to you."

"Good point babe, let's go," with that, this Benny slid his arm around this Ethan's shoulders and they walked outside to wait for the girls, leaving our Benny and Ethan alone together. Benny glanced at Ethan to see a deep blush spread across his cheeks as he looks at his hands.

_What did Ethan talk about with his other self_? Benny thought to himself, watching is best friend [and new crush] intently. When Ethan looked up, sparks seemed to fly between the deep brown eyes and carefree green eyes.

"Ethan," Benny says quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke Ethan's cheek gently, "Are you okay? You seem like you have something on your mind…"

"I-I'm fine. Just th-thinking. Are you okay?" Now Benny began to blush.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking too."

"Oh." Both boys were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the door open. Benny quickly dropped his hand from Ethan's face before turning to face the door. They see themselves walk in and two girls follow behind them. This Ethan and Benny went and sat down on the couch, watching the other ones stand in shock at the girls before them. The girls seemed frozen in place before Erica ran up and hugged our Benny (much to our Ethan's dislike).

"Oh, my, God!" she squealed, clinging onto him. Benny just stood there awkwardly, looking at Ethan who just shrugged. "When Benny and Ethan told me there was another Benny here I didn't believe him but you are almost too good to be true! And he says you're a spell master! You are so the James to my Rochelle!" **[Dusk III: Unbitten Reference [from the movie] (I had to look this up)] **Benny glanced at the girl that clung to him. She was just like the Erica he had talked to before she had changed. Her glasses made her eyes seem bigger than they were, while her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that made her face look smaller than it actually was. Somewhat baggy jeans clung to her long legs while a pink jacket covered her upper half. She beamed up at him; he could only give a weak smile back, before glancing at Ethan.

"Hello Ethan," a quiet voice says. Ethan looks away from Benny to see Sarah standing next to him. Her hair was in a loose braid thrown casually over her shoulder, small glasses framing her eyes, a half smile on her lips. Ethan just stood there, in shock really, over how simple Sarah looked. A pair of plain jeans covered her legs, a simple grey hoodie covering her top half. He was so used to skinny jeans, boots, and tight shirts that this Sarah sent him into silence for the moment being.

"Hello Sarah," he said, smiling a small smile at her. Her own smile grew some at that. "So they said you're a seer?" he asks while gesturing towards the Benny and Ethan sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I am. And they said you're a seer in your dimension?" she asks, smiling at him some more.

"Heh, yeah. It's so weird. In our world, you and Erica are the vampires. I never knew you as a human, so it's weird seeing you this way." She giggles slightly at him before smiling again. A thought crossed Ethan's mind so he turns back to the couch. "Hey, what's Rory in your universe?"

"Rory? He's still human. We still hang out with him though, but he always insists we fly him places. He almost got changed a few weeks ago but my dear boy - *ahem* friend here saved his life, damning his own in the process. So, Rory's not talking to us at the moment. He wanted to change," this Benny says, rolling his eyes.

"So Rory's human? Not surprised. In our world he's a vampire, and it was Ethan that almost got changed but our Sarah saved his life," our Benny says, pushing this Erica away from him slowly while glancing at Ethan. Ethan looked at him with a small smile on his face before turning back to Sarah.

"Want to talk outside?" Sarah asks, a small, understanding smile on her face. Ethan nods before following her outside. He glances over his shoulder to see Benny frowning at him. He just frowns back before disappearing out the door.

…

"Hey Erica," this Benny asks, catching the girl by surprise. She instantly smiles at him, batting her eyelashes. "Why don't you go call Rory and see if he wants to meet these guys? But go in my room, you know you get better reception in there," he says, smiling at her.

"Of course I will! Anything for you," she says, running towards his room. The minute she leaves the living room his smile drops from his face.

"Benny!" he says, standing up from the couch, "You need to tell him!"

"You were wrong! He doesn't like me!"

"You like Ethan?" this Ethan says, standing next to his Benny. Our Benny just nods before covering his face with his hands.

"I knew the minute you said this Sarah was human and a seer he would like her. He's had a crush on our Sarah since he laid eyes on her. I've lost him," our Benny says, voice breaking slightly.

"Dude, he likes you back! He probably thought you liked Erica! He told me that you liked her before she was changed," this Ethan says. Our Benny just shakes his head, hands still covering his face.

"When he comes back in, you need to tell him," this Benny says.

"I can't. He's probably making out with Sarah as we speak."

"I doubt that. I think they're talking, most likely about you," this Ethan says, smiling at our Benny. "About how much he likes you I bet."

"He doesn't like me!" [our Benny]

"Yes he does!" [this Ethan]

"No he doesn't! He likes Sarah."

"No he doesn't! He likes you!"

This Benny just shook his head as he watched his boyfriend fight with his other self, a small smirk on his face.


	5. Just A Moment

"So," Sarah says as she sits next to Ethan on Benny's front steps, "I'm glad I got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too. It's good to know that you're naturally nice."

"Am I nice as a vampire?"

"Yes you are. You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for," Ethan says, smiling at the girl next to him.

"That's good. Good to see you're nice as a human. I mean, I only knew you as a vampire so it's pretty cool seeing you as a human."

"Heh, thanks."

"It's a shame though. You're so adorable but I can see in your eyes your heart is taken. Let me guess; tall, lean, with messy brown hair and green eyes?" She smiles as Ethan begins to blush. "Thought so. Does he know?" Ethan just shakes his head.

"I didn't even know till I talked to the other Ethan. He told me how you saw him and his Benny kissing. After he told me that he asked me what I thought about my Benny. And I realized I love my goofball of a best friend. I don't know how to tell him. I wanted to, before you guys got here, but I just couldn't. Although we did kinda have a moment earlier…" his voice trails off.

"Tell me about this moment."

…

This Benny had gone off to talk to Erica and keep her distracted so Benny and this Ethan could talk this out.

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?"

"Well, I thought he did before they got here. I mean, we kinda had a moment earlier…"

"What kind of moment?"

"Well, it was right before you guys came back in. He was looking down but when he looked up our eyes met and there was this … spark between us. Then I asked him if he was okay and cupped his face in my hand. And we just stared at each other until the door opened. I wanted to tell him. I really did. But I chickened out."

…

"When our eyes met, there was just this spark between us. Then when he touched my face I just felt like I was falling. And I fell. Hard. I was so close to telling him too. But I just couldn't."

"Aw. Ethan, you should tell him."

"It's obvious he likes Erica."

"Don't worry about Erica. She liked the Benny here, that's the only reason she went after your Benny I bet. She tends to get … overexcited," Sarah said, patting Ethan's knee, sending him and her into separate visions.

_*Ethan's vision:*_

_ This Sarah was smiling and laughing with someone. Her arms enclosed around the unknown body and a sweet kiss was exchanged. As the mystery person pulled away Ethan recognized the short, fly-away blonde hair that framed the person's face as they smiled lovingly at Sarah._

…

_ *Sarah's vision*_

_ A blurry image of a couch. That's all Sarah saw. Then, as the image sharpened, two figures could be seen on the couch, curled up, asleep by the looks of it. The shorter figure was lying on top of the taller figure, their limbs intertwined, hands clasped together. She saw a faint smile on each of the boys faces as they slept._

*Back to regular view*

Sarah and Ethan each snapped out of the vision at the same time. "Did you just have a vision?" they ask the other at the same time. They both nod at the same time, laughing at how they mimic each other's movements perfectly.

"You first," Ethan says, smiling at Sarah.

"Okay. Well, at first I just saw a couch. Then as the vision got clearer, I saw you and Benny asleep on the couch. You were lying on top of him, and you two were asleep with smiles on your faces and holding hands! So I'm taking that as everything will be okay for you guys cuz my visions are never wrong," Sarah says, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, my visions are never wrong so this is something I never expected to happen, at least in my universe. Anyway. I saw you. You were smiling and laughing with someone. Then you wrapped your arms around this unknown person and you guys kissed. Then as they person pulled away I recognized who it was …"

"Well? Who was it?"

"Um … I don't know if you really wanna know or not."

"Come on Ethan! Tell me! Otherwise, I'll be all over you in front of Benny and ruin your chances with him!" she says, trying to keep a smile off her face. He knew she was bluffing but he told her anyway.

"It was … Rory."

"… Rory? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. I never … thought about him that way … but I guess he is kinda cute … in a dorky way …" her voice trails off as she stares off into space.

"You did seem really happy in the vision."

"Did I? Maybe I'll talk to him and see what happens…"

"You should."

"Only if you tell your Benny how you feel!" she proclaims, finally coming out of her Rory trance.

"I'll get to it. Eventually. Let's go on inside." She huffs in objection but follows him back inside anyway.


	6. Meeting Rory

"Dude. I talked to him. .He likes You!"

"I think you must have heard wrong! He doesn't see me that way. And I don't see him that way either. We're just friends."

"Stop lying to yourself!" this Benny shouted into the living room from wherever he was in the house.

"You wouldn't be freaking out so much if you didn't like him."

"Dammit. You really are Ethan. You make too much sense. Of course, not my Ethan."

"Your Ethan?"

"Dammit! I didn't mean to call him that!"

"Just tell him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" this Benny says, running into the room. "Benny, just tell him! Nothing bad will happen. Okay? Trust me on this. I'm you remember? If he doesn't love you back, you can stake me. Sound good?" Our Benny just stared, shock on his face. He barely manages a nod before this Benny is out of the room.

"He's pretty confident isn't he?" our Benny asked, shock still on his face.

"Yep. We better quit talking they're coming in. Remember, just tell him."

…

Ethan and Sarah walked in at the same time Erica and this Benny returned to the living room. "Rory's on his way over!" Erica proclaimed, sitting next to our Benny on the floor, smiling at him. He just looked down at his hands, a serious look on his face.

"Rory's coming over?" Sarah asked, somewhat freaking out. She calmed herself before she began talking again. "That's –pauses for breath- great." She sits down next to Erica, causing the only other open spot to be next to Benny. Ethan leans against the wall, facing the others.

"So, what's the plan when Rory gets here?" Ethan asks, eyeing the other people in the room, except for a certain brown-haired boy.

"We'll all hang out for a little bit, maybe watch a movie, then let you mere mortals go to sleep," this Benny says, smirking slightly. "You and Benny will be sleeping in the living room." Ethan's eyes widen slightly while he remembered what Sarah saw. He shook his head barely, shaking that thought away. The only person who noticed was Benny, whose eyes never left the other boys face.

"Rory's almost here," this Ethan says, beginning to get up.

"I'll let him in and tell him everything," Sarah says, jumping up and running to the door before flinging it open and dashing outside. Our Ethan smiled to himself before turning back to face the rest of the people.

"Well, as much as I like Rory, I think I'm going to go home. It's late and I'm tired. Bye guys. Bye Benny. I hope we can get to know each other better," Erica says, sliding a hand up and down Benny's arm. He pushes her hand away before a mumbled 'bye' escapes his lips. Ethan just nodded at her as she left before plopping down on the floor next to Benny. He nudged him slightly so there was enough room for Rory and Sarah to sit next to him. Benny just looked at him before staring at the carpet again. Before anyone could speak the door slammed open.

"HOLY CRAP I'M SEEING DOUBLES!" Rory exclaimed before he began laughing hysterically.

"I already warned him, he's just being a goofball," said Sarah, slapping his arm playfully before sitting next to Ethan, shooting a smile his way. Ethan smiled back but noticed how Benny tensed next to him.

"Hey Sarah, Rory, wanna come to the kitchen with us so we can figure out what to feed these two?" this Ethan asks, standing up with his Benny.

"Sure. Come on Rory," Sarah says, dragging him with her, essentially leaving the two boys alone.


	7. Finally Together

Silence enveloped the two boys until Benny decided to break it. "So… What's going on with Sarah and Rory?"

"Heh, that might be my fault. When we were outside earlier I got a vision of her and him. I assume that's why she's spending time with him now. Trying to see if my vision was true, which it is cuz my visions are never wrong."

"Oh. Weird. Never saw them as a couple."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes it's the people you least expect that get together …" Ethan's voice trails off as his eyes meet Benny's. Both boys are silent again before Benny gently cups Ethan's cheek, stroking it lightly.

"What's on your mind E?" he asks, never looking away. Ethan takes a deep breath before answering quietly. _It's now or never._

"You."

That word spun around Benny's brain in shock. He sat there, frozen, his hand still on Ethan's cheek. _Did he just say me? I'm on his mind? I'm on his mind! _"Ethan," he says, coming out of his shocked state, "did you just say I'm on your mind?" Ethan takes another deep breath before speaking again.

"Yes. I like you. Not just as a friend; as more than a friend. I realized it earlier when speaking to the other Ethan. He helped me realize, just like him and his Benny, we're meant to be together." Benny smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to Ethan's. Ethan sat there in shock as Benny continued to kiss him. Ethan hesitantly raised his hands to Benny's shoulders, gently moving his lips with Benny's. They continued to kiss before Ethan pulled away, resting his forehead against Benny's.

"I like you too Ethan," Benny says, smiling his usually goofy grin. "I didn't know until this Benny pointed it out to me. Then I saw how well you connected with Sarah here and I thought I had lost my chance. But Benny and his Ethan insisted that I tell you anyway, so that's what I'm doing."

"Well you haven't lost your chance. I thought you liked Erica so that's why I went outside to talk to Sarah. But she convinced me to go ahead and tell you and I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too." Both boys smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss when they heard clapping. They both looked up to see the other Benny and Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and this Benny's grandma applauding them.

"About damn time!" this Benny exclaimed.

"We've only been in this world for a few hours! Sheesh," our Benny said while Ethan hid his blushing face from the group.

"But it took you 15 years to get together," this Ethan says, smiling at the couple still sitting on the floor.

"Alright that's enough teasing the new couple boys," this Benny's grandma said, "it's time for them to sleep and for Sarah and Rory to leave. You all have school tomorrow. And as for you two," she said, pointing towards our Benny and Ethan, "you won't be leaving this house. We don't need to confuse anyone as to why there are two of you running around town." The boys nod before getting off of the floor.

"I hope we can hang out before you guys go back," Sarah says

"Yeah, what Sarah said. It's so cool seeing you guys normal again! Although you do make awesome vampires. We can be the 5 amigos now!" Rory exclaims

"Hello, what about me?" Sarah asks, glaring at Rory.

"Oh heh right. Okay, 6 amigos!" Sarah rolls eyes before dragging Rory away. "We'll come by tomorrow!" Rory screamed over his shoulder as she pulled him away and out of the house with a quick wave to the boys.

"Well, I gotta get home too," this Ethan says, waving to the other boys.

"I'm walking him home," this Benny says as they leave the house hand in hand, leaving our Benny and Ethan with this Benny's grandma.

"Okay Benny, I assume you know where the extra blankets and pillows are? I'm going on to bed. Goodnight boys, don't let my Benny and Ethan torment you too much about your new found relationship." With that, she left our two boys alone in an awkward silence.

"Um, I'll go grab some blankets and stuff," Benny says, glancing at Ethan. Ethan just nods and stares at his hands, a light blush on his cheeks. He looks up as the front door opens to reveal this Benny with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Ethan, this is for you. My Ethan thought you'd like some different clothes to sleep in and some clean clothes for tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem, I'll let him know you said thanks. Oh, when you see me, tell him I have some clothes for him too."

"I heard that," said our Benny, a pile of blankets and a couple pillows in his hands.

"Awesome. I'll go grab you some clothes and bring them to you," this Benny says, running to his room. Our Benny plops the blankets and pillows on the couch before facing Ethan.

"Okay E, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since … earlier."

"Nothings wrong …"

"You are an awful liar. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just …"

"Just…?"

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go change. Set up a place for us to sleep." With that, Ethan left the room and a confused Benny behind. He passed this Benny in the hallway as he headed towards our Benny.

"Dude, what's up with Ethan?" this Benny asks, handing a stack of clothes to our Benny.

"I don't know. He's been really quiet since our kiss earlier. You don't think he regrets it do you?"

"No way could he regret it. He likes you too much for that to happen."

"I hope you're right. I'm still worried about him."

"I know. I bet he's in shock still. Just give him time," this Benny says, patting our Benny's shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night." As this Benny heads up to his room, our Ethan comes back into the room, clad in black basketball shorts and a gray v-neck t-shirt. "Ethan," our Benny says, a faint smile on his lips before shaking his head, "I'm gonna change, then we can go to sleep. Sound good?" Ethan just nods and sits down on the couch, waiting for Benny. He soon returns, clad in some blue and gray plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Um, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the couch if you want." He frowns as Ethan shakes his head.

"We can both fit on the couch. You'll be cold on the floor." Benny just nods and Ethan stands up as they fix the blanket and pillows. Benny lays down first, back against the back of the couch, then Ethan joins him, back against Benny's chest, Benny's arm around his Ethan's body. "Goodnight Benny," Ethan whispers as he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight Ethan." Both boys were silent for a few minutes before Benny spoke again. "Hey E?"

"Hmm?" Ethan mumbles, already on the verge of sleep.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Benny whispers, eyes closed. Ethan's quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"Yes," Ethan says before sleep overtakes him. Benny kisses his temple lightly then falls asleep as well.

…

**Well I'm stopping here for now. Hell, maybe this should just be the ending completely? Naaaaaah, I gotta send them home right? I hope I'll get this finished soon.**

**Hope everyone liked it :)**

**-JustMe133**


	8. A Good Day With A Weird Outcome

**Yay, final story is getting updated! Date: 1-29-2012**

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**Here it is!**

…

Benny woke up to a heavy pressure on his chest and arms. Opening his eyes, he saw a mop of brown-black hair. Looking closer, he realized Ethan had sprawled on top of him, fingers intertwined with his own as he slept. Benny couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched his boyfriend sleep on top of him. Gently, he freed one of his hands and pushed Ethan's shoulder, causing the shorter boy to wake up.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked sleepily, looking around. Benny just chuckled and sat up, shifting Ethan so he was in his lap.

"You were sleeping on me." Benny laughed as he watched Ethan blush and look away from him. "Heyheyhey, I wasn't complaining," he said, pulling Ethan's face towards his own. Ethan just blushed and stood up, running to the bathroom. "Pansy!" Benny screamed playfully before standing up and stretching.

"Damn dude you're loud," this Benny said, popping up behind our Benny and causing him to squeak in surprise and jump away. When he caught his breath he stared at his other self.

"Not funny dude."

"It was pretty funny," this Ethan said, jumping onto his boyfriend's back playfully, causing Benny to squeak again.

"Seriously? You guys are jerks."

"No we're not. We're you guys," this Ethan said, tilting his head in the direction from which our Ethan was walking back into the room. Benny turned to face him and couldn't help the huge smile that came to his face.

"Hi," he said quietly as Ethan approached him, cheeks a light pink color.

"Hi," he responded, smiling at the taller boy.

"Dear boyfriend, I say we let the new lovebirds spend some quality time together. Bye guys," with that, the two boys were left alone, just staring at each other.

"C-can I kiss you?" Benny asked, fear running through his body.

"I'm your…boyfriend aren't I? You don't need to a-"before the word was out of his mouth his lips were engulfed by Benny's, who kissed him with enough passion he could've started a fire **[A/N, sorry if that makes no sense lol]**. He pulled away, smiling at the shorter boy.

"I can really get used to doing that to you all the time." Ethan just shook his head, laughing at his dork of a boyfriend.

…

The boys had spent the day just watching mindless TV, sometimes helping this Benny's grandma gather the stuff that would help send them home. Time seemed to fly because soon enough, this Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were at Benny's house, chatting with our Benny and Ethan, who were holding hands.

"So your relationship is going good?" Sarah asked as she scooted closer to Rory.

"I should ask you the same thing," our Ethan asked, nodding his head at them, which caused her and Rory both to begin blushing. "Knew it."

"What about you're Sarah and Rory? Think they'll get together?" Ethan and Benny both began laughing, so hard that they eventually started snorting.

"N-no," Benny said through his laughs. "She hate's him."

"Not hate, she just thinks he's annoying. No offense dude," Ethan said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"None taken. I know I'm a pain in the ass," Rory said, shrugging. Sarah reached over and intertwined her fingers with his and smiling at him. Soon the conversation just turned to random stuff, until a bright light flashed outside and a loud knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get that," this Benny said, standing up and running to the door. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed as he was pushed down.

"ETHAN MORGAN AND BENNY WEIR!" The two boys looked up, shocked at who was standing in front of them.

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuun.**

**Lol. Love doing that.**

**Alright well that's all my stories updated for now. Hope everyone liked this and hope I get the chance to update soon.**

**Love you all! Cookies for everyone –begins handing out cookies shaped like MBAV characters-**

**-JustMe133**


	9. How'd You Get Here Exactly?

**Woo go updating! **

**Here's a new chapter of "The Mirror." Sorry it's kinda short. **

**Kinda a filler chapter. Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

…

_Recap: … a bright light flashed outside and a loud knock sounded on the door. "I'll get that," this Benny said, standing up and running to the door. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed as he was pushed down. "ETHAN MORGAN AND BENNY WEIR!" The two boys looked up, shocked at who was standing in front of them._

…

"Sarah? And Rory? How'd you guys get here?" Ethan and Benny jump up from where they were sitting and look at their friends.

"Dudes, this is what I look like as a vampire? This is AWESOME!" This Rory said, jumping up and looking at himself. "Dude! What's it like, being a vampire?"

"Um… it's cool, guys, why am I looking at a human me?" Our Rory asked, looking between this Rory and his friends.

"Oh yeah … well in this universe, Benny and I are vampires, you, Sarah, and Erica are humans, Sarah's a seer, Erica's a spell master, and … you and Sarah are dating…" Our Ethan said, looking at his Benny.

"I'm dating Rory?" Our Sarah asked, shocked as she turned to see This Sarah looking at her.

"It's not that bad. I mean, we just began dating, thanks to your Ethan. And I'm so happy. You should give it a shot sometime, he's pretty sweet and amazing," This Sarah said, reaching for This Rory's hand, who smiled happily at her.

"That is just weird," Sarah said, shaking her head and turning back to Benny and Ethan.

"So how did you get here?" Benny asked, slipping an arm around Ethan's shoulders. Sarah raised an eyebrow at them but answered his question anyway.

"Your Grandma sent us here, to make sure you weren't causing any trouble. Both of you."

"Well we're not. In fact, we're dating," Ethan said, slipping his arm around Benny. Sarah's eyes widen as she watches them.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Yesterday," they say together, smiling.

"Wow. Well … if you guys are happy then I'm happy. Sorry for the initial freak out, just was so not expecting that."

"What about you Sarah? Gonna give me a shot?" Rory asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Yes! I have a shot, since we're never gonna die! Oh yeah!" Sarah just shook her head and watched him, a small smile on her face.

"So how do you plan on getting home?" This Ethan asked, walking up with This Benny. Our Sarah looked at them in surprise.

"This is you guys as vampires? You actually look … good. And our Benny's grandma gave me a bag with some supplies to help send us all home."

"So, we're going home?"

"Not yet," a deep voice said, laughing.

...

**-fancy announcer voice- Will our young boys ever go home? Will Our Sarah and Rory get together? Who was the deep voice? Dun,dun,dun… -end announcer voice-**

**Well, dear readers, until next time…**

**Update Date: 1-30-2012**

**This is JustMe133. **


	10. Confusing Captures

**Updated: 2-1-2012 ; Posted: 2-2-2012**

**Please enjoy. I don't think I have any words for this chapter, except … no, nothing.**

**Sorry it's not too good =/**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**Still don't own MBAV :(**

…

The two Ethan's, two Benny's, two Sarah's, and two Rory's all turned to the voice, eyes wide in shock.

"Aww look, dear self, there's two of everybody! Too bad we're only here for one pair," another voice said, sneering at them. The two people stepped out of the darkness, wearing matching smirks on their faces. One was our Jesse, **[Yes dear reviewers, you were right, just wait, it gets better!]** dressed in all black, glaring daggers at everyone. The other was This Jesse, wearing black pants with a gray button down shirt; his hair was longer as well, bangs almost falling over one eye.

"Hmm, you were right. If I knew Sarah would be that good looking after the change, I would've changed her instead of that nerd," this Jesse said, smirking at our Jesse, who smirked back.

"Of course I was right. My dear Sarah," our Jesse said, turning towards our Sarah, "I've missed you. Ready to come with me now?"

"No you idiot. Not planning on it EVER," she said, glaring at him.

"I had a feeling you would say that. So me and myself here, well …" soon our Sarah and this Sarah were trapped in the Jesse's arms. Our Jesse was holding the human Sarah, while this Jesse had ours.

"Let me go!" our Sarah screamed, trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Damn you're stronger than him."

"Let them go!" the two Rory's screamed, our Rory baring his fangs.

"Oh please you sad excuse for a vampire, like you have a chance fighting us."

"He's not the only vampire here," this Ethan said, baring his fangs as well.

"Yeah, three against two you moron's," this Benny said, glaring.

"What about the mortals? We can kill them, no problem," this Jesse said, eyeing our Benny and Ethan and this Rory.

"No. We came for the Sarah's. Goodbye gentlemen," our Jesse said, taking off with this Sarah in his arms, this Jesse soon following, holding down a struggling vampire Sarah.

"Rory! Ethan! Benny! HELP!" Our Sarah screamed.

"NO!" All the boys screamed, but it was too late. They were gone.

"They're going to change my girlfriend!" this Rory screamed, freaking out. "Benny, Ethan if they do, you guys better change me too. I just got her, I'm not going to be human while she's not. Understand?" the two vampires nodded, wearing matching frowns.

"Hopefully we can save her before they do that," this Ethan said.

"We need to find them," this Benny said, placing an arm around his Ethan.

"Now the question is, where'd they go?"

…

"Let us go!" our Sarah screamed, attempting to fight both Jesse's while this Sarah stood against a wall, watching silently.

"Sarah, calm down. No harm will come to you here," our Jesse said, raising a hand to quiet the furious young vampire. "I just … needed to talk to you."

"And change her! Which I won't allow you to do!"

"That is completely up to him whether or not he changes her. I have you, and that's all I need. You know we were a great couple. Now, join me, and I'll return you and your little friends instantly back to our dimension. Universe, whatever you wanna call it."

"I'll never join you!" As our Sarah and Jesse argued, this Jesse walked up to this Sarah.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I really wanted to talk to you more than anything…"

"What did you want to talk to me about…?"

"You don't want to be changed do you?"

"No. I prefer to stay human, like my boyfriend."

"But your friends … I changed the short one. He doesn't seem to mind."

"He hated it for the longest time. He only fully changed because he saved Rory's life!"

"Oh. Well … I was kind of forced into bringing you both here. He really wanted the you from his place."

"I can tell," she said, looking over there at them as they continued to argue.

"Yeah. Honestly, I just want to leave this town. I just … I guess everyone's a little different huh? He's bitter and angry; I'm … laid back compared to him."

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"I need your help."

"What?"

…

**Yeah, sucky chapter alert! This was awful. Oh well. I tried. I needed … just something! Sorry it's not very long. I hope you all like it! Well… could be okay I guess. Let me know! Please and thank you!**

**If not, well … I tried. I know it could probably be better. **

**-JustMe133**


	11. Help Me Help You

**Okay, so this story just kind of spiraled out of control. Oh well, could be worse. This chapter is just …. Yeah no words for it. Is that good or bad? No idea.**

**So … here goes nothing.**

**Warning: Sorry if this sucks. **

…

"What do you need my help with?" this Sarah asked, watching this Jesse warily. He sighed before stepping a little closer to her.

"I can send your friends back home. No magic or potions necessary."

"How?"

"Help me. That jerk that calls himself me has been tormenting me for years. Half the killings "I" have supposedly done have been by him. There's a mirror here that he's been coming in and out of for years. Centuries even," this Jesse whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure our Jesse wasn't listening. This Sarah watched as he continued to argue with our Sarah, not paying attention to the other people in the room.

"So, what's in it for us if we help you?"

"I'll send you friends back home. I won't change you. I just want you all to help me destroy that jackass once and for all."

"What?"

…

"We need to find them. My girlfriend is in jeopardy!" this Rory said, pacing around in this Benny's living room.

"Dude, calm down. You're wearing a path into my carpet."

"I can't calm down!"

"Dude," our Rory said, holding this Rory still, "It'll be okay. Trust us." He just nodded and sat on the floor, not doing anything.

"So your Jesse hasn't done anything like this before?" our Ethan asked this Ethan, who shook his head.

"Besides biting me? No."

"Do you think Jesse is controlling him?" our Benny asked, stretching out to put his head in Ethan's lap. Ethan shrugged and looked at the other him.

"Can't you guys track them or something?"

"I… don't know. We've never tried."

"Well here," this Rory said, shrugging off his jacket. "Sarah was wearing this earlier. It still smells like her. Try. Please." The three vampires nodded and each took turns smelling the jacket. Giving it back, the three of them turned to the door.

"Let's go hunt them down." The six boys left the house, hoping they could find the girls before it was too late.

…

"Dammit Sarah, join me!" Jesse said, clearly flustered with the stubborn girl, who just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No!"

"You!" he said, pointing to this Jesse. "What do you have planned for your Sarah?"

"We have a plan. I'm waiting until her friends get here to change her, isn't that right?" he said demandingly, turning to the girl, who nodded and bowed.

"Yes master."

"See Sarah, why can't you be obedient like that?" our Jesse said, turning towards our Sarah, who looked at the other Sarah in shock. The girl just smiled and winked, making our Sarah smile.

"Yes master," she said, turning to Jesse. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"So much better. Your friends are probably on their way now I assume. When they get here, kill them." Sarah looked at him in shock but saw this Sarah barely nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes master."

"Say it."

"I will … kill them."

…

**A/N: I totally almost ended it right here. But I figured I'm not gonna be that mean this time. Ya'll should love me for this.**

**Although this story sucks xP**

**Continue reading now!**

…

"We're almost there!" Our Rory called, leading the group towards a giant empty looking house.

"Of course, he'd go somewhere that's almost as creepy as he is," this Rory said, walking with our Benny and Ethan, who were holding hands.

"Do you think we can destroy him without our weapons?" our Ethan asked, looking at his Benny, who just shrugged.

"I don't know E. We'll just have to try and hope for the best." Ethan just nodded and watched the other Benny and Ethan walking with our Rory.

"At least we have more vampires than him right?"

"Hope so."

"They're in there!" our Rory screamed, pointing towards a big house that had a couple of lights in various windows. "Let's go get our Sarah's back!" he said enthusiastically, running towards the door.

"Rory!" Everyone except for this Rory screamed after the blonde boy, running after him. Soon, they were all in the house, looking around.

"Welcome!" our Jesse said, stepping out of the shadows with our Sarah in tow. "I'm hoping you found the house okay?" he said conversationally, smiling at them. Without waiting for a response, he turned to Sarah. "Sarah, dear, remember what we talked about? Well, go now, and kill them all. But, save the humans for last, they might make good snacks."

"Yes master," she said in a monotone voice, turning to face them. They all watched her, shock on their faces, until they all saw her quickly wink. Then she attacked. She went after our Rory first, who she slammed into the wall forcefully, making him crumple to the ground. Next she threw this Ethan and Benny against separate walls, making them crumple as well. She turned around.

"They are done for master. Now what?"

"Now we wait, until he's done with her," he said, indicating to a space behind our Ethan and Benny and this Rory, who turned slowly to see this Sarah being held by this Jesse.

"Sarah!" this Rory said, making a move to come closer to her.

"Come closer and I'll kill her instantly," this Jesse said, tightening his hold on her. She whimpered, but then Rory saw something. She winked as well. "Sarah," this Jesse said to our Sarah, "I want you to hold her down while I get ready to change her."

"Yes other master," Sarah said, walking across the room and taking her other self hostage.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling. Before anything could happen, this Jesse was across the room in a flash, tackling our Jesse.

"Help me!" he screamed at Sarah, who kicked our Rory on the way over.

"Quit faking you guys and come help us destroy Jesse!" The three other vampires jumped up and tackled the black clothed vampire. "Sarah! Now!" this Sarah ran up with a wooden stake in her hands.

"I… I can't do it!"

"Let me," our Ethan says, taking the stake from her and jabbing Jesse with it, watching as he hissed in pain and turned to dust. Our Benny came up with a canister he grabbed off a shelf, brushing the dust into it.

"Now, we burn him so he can't come back," this Jesse said, taking the canister. "Thank you all for your help."

"Care to explain, what the hell just happened?" this Rory asked, confused. This Sarah spoke first.

"Jesse here has been tormented by that Jesse for centuries. He said he had a way to send us home, and would if we helped him. We hoped you all would just go with it. Which you all did. Thank you."

"Yeah, you guys … thanks for the help," our Sarah said, smiling at her friends.

"Well then, now that he's gone, are you ready to go home?"

…

**Yes, that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter may very well be the last. I hope you all liked this chapter. It was … weird. I'll admit that.**

**The next chapter will have all the Bethan goodness ya'll love, don't worry.**

**Okay well, peace!**

**-JustMe133**

…


	12. Finally Home

**Yes, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of The Mirror. Which I've been working on this story a long time, so it feels good to get it finished. **

**I want to say thank you to you all, my dear, dedicated readers. I dedicate this story to every single one of you who kept reading and reviewing the whole time. Thank you all.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's not very long or not very good… **

…

"You can really send us home?" our Ethan asked, watching this Jesse curiously.

"Yes. You helped me destroy him. I promised her I would send you four home if you did. Are you ready?" Ethan and Benny shared a look before nodding.

"I guess so," they mumbled together, looking at Sarah and Rory.

"Yes, let's go home! I'm starving!" Rory exclaimed, pouting.

"I need to check up on Erica, so yeah, let's get going." Benny and Ethan turned to their other selves and smiled.

"It was … interesting. Meeting you all and everything. Seeing what we would be like as vampires," Ethan said, waving at them.

"And thanks … for getting us together," Benny said, reaching for Ethan's hand. The other Benny and Ethan nodded, smiling.

"Hope you guys get home okay. Maybe next time we'll come to your universe-slash-dimension and bother people," this Ethan says, smiling happily. This Benny just nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"Ethan," this Sarah said, walking up to him and hugging him. "Thanks for getting me and Rory together. I couldn't be happier. So thank you, so much."

"No problem. Now if only my Sarah and Rory could see how perfect they are together."

"I see it!" Rory said enthusiastically, smiling at our Sarah, who just shook her head.

"Not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Later then!" Rory said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, now that your goodbyes are said, are you ready to go home?" Jesse asked, smiling at the four teenagers, who all nodded. "Okay then, follow me." They followed him deeper into the house, towards an empty bedroom. "In here." They stopped outside of the closet door, where a door length mirror was situated. This mirror had a decorative edge, different animals carved into it.

"Do we just touch it?"

"Yes. Touch it and it'll take you where you need to go. I hope you all get home safely. And thank you all again for your help."

"No problem. We're happy to get rid of him, trust us on that," Benny said, holding onto Ethan's hand tightly. "Ready to go home E?" Ethan nodded and using their free hands, they touched the mirror at the same time, causing a light to engulf them.

…

Ethan and Benny each fell to the ground with a hard thud, causing each boy to groan out in pain. A smaller thud soon joined them, followed by another.

"You dorks need to learn to land on your feet," Sarah said, straightening up and dusting herself off.

"Well sorry we're not all immortal with awesome reflexes," Ethan said, sitting up, rubbing his head. "I'm really beginning to hate inter-dimensional travel."

"Me too," Benny muttered, sitting up and shaking his head. "You okay?" he instantly asked Ethan, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Benny said, smiling.

"No one's worried about me?" Rory complained from his spot on the floor. He had yet to get up. Sarah walked over and nudged him with the toe of her boot.

"You okay?"

"Aww Sarah you care!" he said, jumping up and hugging her, causing her to laugh.

"Let go of me you dork," she said, pushing him away. He just smiled and went happily.

"Hey Sarah, you wanna go hunt together? It can be a date!" Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Sure. One date can't hurt." Rory shared a surprised look with Benny and Ethan before smiling.

"Let's go Sarah!" he says, reaching for her hand.

"No hand holding!" Benny and Ethan both started laughing as they walked home holding hands.

"Wanna watch a movie when we get back to my house?" Ethan asked hopefully, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'd love to."

…

Once back at Ethan's house and in his room, Benny and Ethan were cuddled on his bed, watching a movie, enjoying being home. Ethan was sitting with his back against Benny's chest, who had his arms around the shorter boy. They were enjoying the contact when Benny got an idea.

"Hey E… You know… we didn't get to spend much couple time in the other dimension."

"Which is why we're cuddling and watching a movie right now."

"Yeah … but I wanna do _this_," Benny said, turning Ethan's face to his so he could kiss him. Ethan smiled into the kiss and turned himself around so he could wrap his arms around Benny. They moved their lips against each other perfectly as Benny moved them so they were laying back, Ethan on top of him. Benny's hands found their way down to the hem of Ethan's shirt, pushing up slightly, causing the shorter boy to shiver at the contact. Before he could move the shirt any further, a voice yelled at them from the other side of the door.

"BENJAMIN WEIR! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET OUT HERE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU!" Benny's Grandma called out, knocking harshly on the door.

"Dammit," Benny muttered as Ethan moved off of him, trying to control his laughter. Benny opened Ethan's bedroom door, frowning. "How'd you get into Ethan's house?"

"His mother let me in. Now let me tell you what you did wrong this time…" her voice got muffled as Benny shut Ethan's bedroom door, leaving Ethan in his room alone, where he burst out laughing.

"Ahhh, it's good to be home."

…

**End! Yes, end of this story. So, I hope the ending wasn't too bad. **

**Once again, thank you to all my dear dedicated readers who stuck by me in this story.**

**Thanks again you guys,**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
